Girl Next Door
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: KanamexYuki songfic. Yuki sees Kaname with the pureblood Sara at the Vampire banquet. Yuki's POV


_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

'_I wonder if that little boy found his mother_,' I thought as I sat in the windowless room by myself.

The door slipping open caught my attention. The little boy from earlier slipped his head in.

"Miss Human, I'm sorry for what I did earlier," he said softly.

"That's alright. Did you find your mother?" I asked.

He didn't answer; he just slipped from the doorway and headed down the hall. I ran after him wanting to know if he found his mother. When I reached the hallway no one was in sight. I walked to the balcony still hiding by the pillar to not be seen easily. I looked out upon all the vampires gathered here today.

'_Even though it's dim lighting I can still tell faces. Some of these people are famous actors and actresses. I never knew that so many famous people were vampires. Oh there's Zero, why is he here? It's probably an assignment from the vampire hunters society_,' I thought as I scanned the room.

I watched as Kaname entered and all the vampires instantly bowed to him. There was talk about Kaname thinking about marrying several of the aristocrat's daughters. Then I saw her enter. She was beautiful and the same as Kaname, a pureblood.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

I couldn't watch anymore. I rushed back to the room with no windows and closed the door before slipping down to the floor. Tears wanting to flow from my eyes as my mind raced.

'_Kaname and I are from two different rules, there's a boundary that can never be crossed but I still can't stop how my heart feels for him_.'

_Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutaunt  
Everything that you want  
Never too harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her  
_

'_She's the one in Kaname's world, a pureblood vampire. A vampire and I am just a human. My love for Kaname is in vain and that girl can be with him with ease. I hate it.'_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door_

'_I'm nothing to Kaname, but a nuisance. I'm always getting into problems that Kaname has to save me from. That day…was the same, the day he saved me. He called me his girl, but what does that mean?'_

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

'_I wish I could be the girl that Kaname needs, wants, loves, but I'm human and he's a Vampire pureblood. There's the boundary between the two kinds that can never be crossed though I wish it could.'_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... She's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door..._

I felt the door lightly be pushed open.

"May I come in," that familiar voice reached my ears.

"Kaname," I breathed before I moved out of the way.

"Why did you leave this room?" he quickly questioned.

"I wanted to see if that boy found his mother," I replied.

"I told you to stay in this room." Kaname didn't look happy at all.

"I'm sorry."

"This time Sorry won't be enough." Kaname swept me up into his arms.

He laid me on the couch and laid his head on my chest.

"Stay like this," he said softly.

"Of course, I'll do anything for you," I said placing my hand on his head.

"Even become a vampire and live with me?"

His fangs were near my neck; I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, "yes."


End file.
